Arthur's Choice (Merlin reveal)
by CedesB
Summary: Merlin defeat's Morgana but at what price? Arthur finds out about Merlin's gift but can he put his past behind him and save his friendship? NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first FanFic so please go easy. I still love Merlin but hate the ending so here is how I think it should have happened. Sorry for the errors let me know and I will try to correct them. If you think the characters are OOC let me know.**

**Disclaimer - I sadly do not own Merlin (If I did Arthur would not have died and he would have found out Merlin's secret sooner. That is what I really wanted to see, his reaction but NO he died. UHHGG - sorry I get really worked up about this!)**

**Merlin defeats Morgana but at what price? Arthur finds out and it is his choice what to do next. Will he make the right choice before his friendship is gone for good?**

Merlin stood at his place, beside Arthur. "On my word attack." Merlin looked up at Arthurs face as he yelled, "NOW."

Morgana, the traitor had attacked. She had built up an army and now here they were in the middle of the fray. Arthur worked his way towards her and Merlin followed close behind. Arthur suddenly felt a great force throw him back and he was powerless to fight against it. Morgana walked towards them, a malevolent smirk on her face – no trace of the late king's lovely ward. She let out a cackle of a laugh. "Hello brother, I hoped I would be seeing you." Merlin snuck up closer, keeping to the shadows. "Morgana, why are you doing this? We don't need to fight—"

"Yes brother, we do until I have my rightful thrown." She stepped closer and pulled Arthur up by his hair. She spat in his face and dropped him. As she walked away he did his best to pull himself up, struggling as a pool of deep red blood stained his side. Arthur crawled toward morgana. He leant on a wall of a decimated house, pulling himself up. He unsheathed Excalibur and pointed it to Morgana's back. He had the chance but he hesitated and because of this Morgana got the chance and spun on her heel, flinging Arthur back. Merlin felt his anger and his magic rise up at the sight of Arthur lying still amongst the rubble of the south wall of the castle.

"Morgana! You should not have done that!" Merlin cried out, his voice holding none of the joy or fun Arthur associated with his idiot of a manservant.

"Oh, Merlin. Good, I was worried you would miss out on the fun." Her lips moved to form a spell but Merlin was faster, he flung her to the side without the utterance of a single syllable. She cowered from him, her only word "Emrys" he responded with a slight nod. looking down at her coldly he said "Goodbye Morgana" His voice cracked with pity but he still did not waver as he held his hand above her, his eyes flashed gold and Morgana stirred no more. Arthur groaned behind him.

Merlin had almost forgotten about the wounded king. He turned and raced toward him but Arthur cried out, "No. Stay back - _Sorcerer_". He spat the last word with a wave of hate washing over him. Merlin stopped in his tracks and a feeling of pure angst filled him. He stared as Arthur tried to stand but crumpled under his own weight. Merlin rushed to his side and heaved him up, Arthur tried to complain but it came out as a few slurred words. The only words in Merlin's mind were _Arthur knows. _

Merlin carried Arthur to Gaius who was at work healing several soldiers at once. Merlin half dragged Arthur to him. When Gaius saw the two men he dropped the vial he was holding and rushed to their side. Gwaine and some other knights help carry Arthur to the table the patients were being treated on. He quickly went to work taking note of his injuries while the knights asked Merlin what happened.

The only thing he said was "She's gone. Morgana is dead". No matter what the knights said to probe him that was all they got.

Gaius walked over to the huddle of men and said "he has two broken ribs, a fractured tibia and a sprained wrist. But he will recover fully in time." He turned to Merlin and asked what happened. Gwaine went to tell him it was no use, when words started to pour from Merlin's mouth. "Arthur and I fought our way to Morgana, though he did most of the fighting. When we got close she – she knocked Arthur away but she hadn't seen me. She spoke to him, I couldn't hear them". He stopped to take a shaky breath. "She walked away and Arthur got up. He went to kill her but – but he couldn't bring himself to kill the woman he had grown up with no matter what she'd done".

It was then a hazardous gasp came from the direction of the patient in question. Arthur tried to get up but Gaius just pushed him down gently. Merlin scurried to get a pillow and he tucked it beneath Arthur head. Arthur looked into Merlin's bright blue eyes for a second before he looked down in shame. "You betrayed me" Arthur muttered no louder than a whisper yet every knight within earshot gasped and all eyes went to Merlin. He seemed unmoved if not for his bright red ears.

"Arthur, please let me explain. Please." But Arthur ignored his pleas and carried on. "I trusted you more than any one. How could you do this to me, _Sorcerer_?" Again a collective gasp echoed through the halls. Gaius was the first to respond "Arthur you must be mistaken. This is Merlin were talking about." Arthur merely shook his head solemnly. Arthur looked straight at Merlin but his face showed he saw no one but a monster. "Go. Leave. NOW!" Arthur roared and Merlin flinched away, wincing at the look of disgust."Arthur, listen to me I ca—"

"No! You lost the right to call me that when you betrayed me – when you chose to practice magic. Now leave and never come back".

And he did. Merlin packed up his things in his rucksack and walked away. As he left he took a moment to glance back at the castle. He knew if he left he was betraying his destiny but if he stayed he was betraying what was left of his friendship with Arthur. So he left. He didn't know where he was going – maybe he would go to Ealdor, or to join to druids. Or he knew was he was leaving Camelot.

**Hello Again. If you think Arthur is overreacting just wait. I will update. Please review so I know at least some one read it! Bye**

**P.S. Let me know if you want Gaius to tell Arthur everything in detail, for me to say Gaius told him every thing or to wait for Merlin to tell him (Gaius will tell him a few stories anyway). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Arthur's choice. Again let me know any errors and If I get 100 views by tomorrow I will upload the next chapter. I currently have 53 views. **Otherwise I will try to upload every second day. Good Luck a**nd ENJOY!**

Merlin walked away with a heavy heart. He turned to look and he could still see the towers over the trees. He felt a sudden urge of longing, as he wanted to re-join his king. He hurried his steps to get away until he realised he was walking towards Camelot. He tried to focus and leave but he heard a scream somewhere north of where he stood. He ran toward the sound but stopped in his tracks when he saw a group of over 15 well-armed bandits pillaging the cart of a small group. He could see mothers hugging their children. He could see that they had little more than the clothes on their backs and whatever was in the cart. He stepped out from the cover of the bushes and coughed to make himself known.

"Now what 'ave we 'ere?" The largest of the man asked to his comrades. He had noticed Merlin wearing his finest clothes and the bag on his back. The made to move toward Merlin but he said "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Why? Who's gonna stop me you? Don't make me laugh." He said. All the men around them stopped what they were doing and let out a long laugh dripping in sarcasm. "I've warned you. Now I'll count to three. One. Two—"

"I'm shaking, I'm shaking (if you can tell me what game that's from virtual high five!)" Merlin let a slight smirk creep onto his face. But it was quickly replaced by his huge grin from ear to ear. _Arthur knows my secret and he's not here. Nothing is stopping me from using my magic. _He lifted his hands and said "Three" at that moment all the men flew up vines grew from the trees and ensnared their prey. Merlin watched with a laugh as their pants flew down or rather up their legs, exposing their underpants to the world to see.

Several children clapped and cheered from their mothers arms. Merlin turned to them with a laugh but his cheery mood was put to a stop when the many families that stood before him winced and looked away. He looked at them, a large group cowering from little, old Merlin. Arthur and the knights would have laughed at this. _Or would they? Arthur thinks you betrayed him. And I suppose – in a way – you did. _He shook his head. _No I always did what was best for Arthur._ He tried to push these thoughts from his mind. When a little girl no older than 5 ran up to him and said "dank you misder." She hugged his leg tight and walked away. The rest of the crowd looked at him in awe. Here before them stood a powerful sorcerer who had let a little girl hug his leg. Not something you see every day.

"Thank you. What is your name, sir?" Said the mother of the girl who'd hugged him. He went to say Merlin but he didn't want Arthur to hear of his misadventure in the boundaries of Camelot so he replied "Emrys at your service. And you are?"

The women curtsied, "I am Mirabelle and this is my daughter Freya." Merlin looked up and stared at the girl when he heard the name. "Hello, Freya. I'm Emrys." _So_ he thought _this was to be his life now._

**Back in Camelot**

King Arthur sat staring out the window. He felt empty a few hours had passed since Merlin had left and with every passing second Arthur missed the great klutz more. When he had found out about Merlin's magic his first thought was how many people he loved betrayed him. Morgana had been like a sister to him but she had betrayed him and his father. Merlin had no gone and done the same. He had had no doubt in his mind that magic corrupts but now he was not so sure.

Merlin had fought along side him many times, he had rode into battle with out any armour, and he had offered to die for Arthur more times than he cared to remember. Was the reason Arthur returned from battle unscathed so many times down to his absent friend? Arthur needed answers but since he had sent Merlin away he had none. But there was one person Arthur could think of that would know.

Gaius sat in his chambers alone for once. He never realised how much he would miss Merlin's antics and his mindless prattle. The silence in the room was deafening. It ate away at the poor man's mind. Where was Merlin? Where was he going? Should he tell Hunith? He decided to write her a letter as it might help to get his thoughts out on paper.

_Dear Hunith,_

_I'm afraid our poor Merlin has been found out and Arthur has banished his from Camelot. While this is upsetting it is better than the alternative. _

_I do not know where he is or where he is going. If he is smart he will go to you. With luck you'll be seeing him again shortly._

_Kind regards, Gaius_

_P.S. If you see Merlin give him the attached note._

_Dear Merlin,_

_If your reading this you've made the right choice and gone home. I will try and talk to Arthur but he's taking it very personally. Perhaps you should go to the druids so you can learn more about you magic._

_By the way is Arthur asks where you are I'll tell him your with Hunith unless you write to let me know, though I would prefer to keep her out of this._

_Love, Gaius_

He read through his letters and smiled until Arthur strode into his room still in full armour.

"Gaius. Did you know about Merlin's be-magic" Arthur stopped himself saying betrayal. He did it not for Gaius but for himself. He felt it was blasphemy to his closest friends memory. "Yes, sire". Came the answer. It was barely a squeak, it was unlike him to be shy near the king. He had stood up to him and Uther before him. It seemed the loss of Merlin was really taking its toll on the man even if he had only been gone a short while. Arthur nearly collapsed on the chair pulled out from the table. He dropped his crutches. _Blast his broken leg_ _if not for that incontinence I would have gone to look for Merlin myself_. "Why did he never tell me?" Gaius poorly tried to conceal a snort. _How unlike him_.

"Arthur. He wanted to tell you. He really did. A few times he was going to but something always came up changing your mind on magic and besides when you did find out – you – you banished him" He voice broke and he let out a sob. Arthur felt guilt sinking in his chest.

"Gaius, do you know when he learnt magic?" Arthur asked with genuine curiosity. "Yes and no, sire." The physician answered vaguely, "he never _learned_ magic. He was born with it. He was born with a gift and a curse. He grew up knowing any one like him was hated and no idea why. His mother sent him here to keep him safe ironically. The first day he got here he witnessed a sorcerer being publicly executed and only moments after he used magic to save my life." After seeing the confused expression the king gave him he continued, "I fell from the second floor and he moved the bed to catch me. He didn't think about it, he did it instinctually. He is the only person like him I know." _My manservant, the sorcerer saved Gaius's life and never asked to be rewarded – and when I found out I banished him _he chastised himself.

"He saved your life too you know. More times than I can count…" Gaius regaled some of the times the great and powerful Merlin had saved Arthur and Camelot. He left out some stories leaving them for the Warlock to tell the King himself.

**Should I include Aithusa and make him/her good, also what gender is the young dragon?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, Emrys. You saved us now let us treat you to dinner. We don't have much but it should be enough thanks to you." Merlin finally nodded in agreement, they had tried to offer him so much but he turned it down. They were now in the midst of setting up their small camp and cooking dinner for the group plus Merlin/Emrys. None of them seemed to have much experience with cooking, fumbling around the fire, adding ingredients in no real order and ended up burning the concoction. It seemed like a disaster until "Emrys" took over and prepared a meal fit for a king. "You really didn't have to do that, Emrys" Mirabelle said. Emrys laughed, "I'm used to it, it's a pleasure really" he replied as he scooped some soup into Freya's bowl. She said a polite "Dank You" and curtsied. She had brown hair and dark eyes like the Freya he knew and a sudden sadness swept him. He longed to see her again but he knew he couldn't, not yet. The other people, he noticed, were deep in conversation "Did you 'ere the King of Camelot's manservant, 'Merlin's' been found to have magic. Poor bugger. But at least he was only banished. Could'a been worse I s'pose." Mirabelle looked at Emrys as the man said this. She noticed the tips of his ears go red and him look down nervously. "Where did you say you came from again Emrys" She asked. Emrys mumbled a reply but with every ones eyes on him it was hard to think straight.

It was at that point the sound of hooves became apparent nearby. Emrys heard what sounded like two men talking. When suddenly Gwaine burst through the brush. "There you are merlin" he said with a laugh. The people around them all stared on in silence except for a few gasps. "Merlin as in the King's manservant?" asked Mirabelle. Merlin just nodded. More people gasped. Some people bowed to Gwaine who payed them no notice. "Arthur has sent Leon and I to bring you back." He extended his hand to Emrys but he just stared.

"Why would he want me back? He's the one who sent me away." Emrys was worried, what was Arthur's plan? Did he want Emrys back so he could execute him.

"Merlin, Arthur is sorry for what he did. He wants to apologise. He misses you."

"Why would the King miss a servant?" asked a skeptical man from the group of travellers.

"Their relationship was more than that of a King and a servant. He cares for you Merlin. And Gaius is utterly distraught. " Emrys looked down in shame. He had been trying to think of what his life would be like away from Camelot; he hadn't spared a thought for every one he had left behind. "Fine, Gwaine. Let's go." Gwaine quickly gave up his poor attempt to contain his smile. Merlin said his farewells to Mirabelle, Freya and the rest of the group. They all seemed somewhat more suspicious of him after their revelations of his true identity. All except Mirabelle and Freya.

"Goodbye Freya. It was very nice to meet you." Merlin/Emrys held out his hand and a small pink flower sprouted. He plucked it and tucked it behind her ear. She giggled and said her goodbyes. Mirabelle pulled him into a hug. "Goodbye Emrys or Merlin or whatever your name is." Merlin laughed. He waved goodbye and left. Gwaine looked over and his friend, "How is it, your gone for a few hours and have already befriended a group of drifters?" Merlin's ears turned red at the question.

"They were attacked. A group of bandits attacked them so I—"

It was perfect timing as it was then they happened across a group of bandits hanging upside down their underpants exposed to the elements. Gwaine let out a cheer and called out to Leon. As Leon arrived on the scene Gwaine asked, "was this you mate?" Merlin's face was as red as his ears. Gwaine burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Merlin just stared in response. "Merlin – if – you – have – this – power—why – didn't – you – take – care – of – all – the – people – we've – faced – over – the – years ?" He asked between laughs. They rode away leaving the lowly thieves where they were. Gwaine kept asking stupid questions and planning pranks they could pull together.

Merlin practically drowned him out and focused he thoughts on what he would say to Arthur. He knew he had betrayed him and he was to blame. They rode in peace further until they were at the gates of the castle. Merlin was greeted by a combination of stares and applause. Some people commended his efforts against Morgana and others condemned him for his magic. He tried to blend in with his surroundings but Gwaine and Leon's armour gave them away not to mention Merlin's rucksack told strangers he was the man that was seen to be a sorcerer.

Merlin's attention was drawn to the castle when Gaius and Arthur rushed out the doors. "Merlin… you idiot" He said the word but it held no joy or teasing. Arthur had tried to make things sound like normal but he couldn't quite make it. "Will you join me in my chambers?" Merlin nodded though it wasn't really a question. They walked in silence to the room Merlin was once familiar with but now if felt as if he hadn't been here in ages. "How long, Merlin?" Arthur pleaded.

"How long… what?" Merlin asked with a look of genuine confusion on his face.

"How long have you had magic?"

"Arthur, I was born with it. I mean, I could levitate things before I could walk."

"Yes, Gaius said something along those lines." Arthur said his voice seemed strained to be calm.

Arthur has spent much of the morning preparing what he would say to Merlin but as he saw him ride up, his old anger had risen to the surface again. While his friend was a hero he had lied to Arthur day after day. Not only that but Arthur had trusted Merlin with his life, clearly that was not mutual as Merlin still feared Arthur would have him killed if he found out. Now this was slowly becoming an interrogation.

"Just how powerful are you Merlin?" This one stumped him. Arthur had touched a nerve and this pleased him. He didn't know why but to know Merlin was suffering as much as he was brought a slight smile to his face.

"Arthur, I'm the most powerful warlock to ever live and who ever will live."

_Most powerful bloody warlock and he's been cleaning my dirty undergarments for years. How could he not have told me? Could he not trust me enough to see that I wouldn't have killed him? I gave him plenty of opportunities to tell me!_

"ARTHUR. A DRAGON. THERE'S A WHITE DRAGON ON THE COURTYARD." Leon burst through the doors shouting. Merlin wondered what Aithusa was doing here. Merlin started running after Leon, closing followed by the still dazed Arthur.

Merlin burst through the doors to the courtyard and Aithusa bowed his head in shame. "Aithusa, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked as he approached the young dragon. All the knights and soldiers looked on in shock and awe. A deep voice sounded in Merlin's head. _I am happy to finally meet you in person Emrys, the dragonlord. _"And you too Aithusa. But why are you here?" _Morgana is dead and I am free from her spell. _Merlin took two steps closer to Aithusa and placed his hand on Aithusa's head between his eyes. Merlin felt his magic ripple through the dragon and slowly his damaged wings began to unfurl and spread out, healed. _Thank you, Emrys._ "Merlin, what is going on here?" Arthur asked in a clearly irritated voice. "Arthur, may I introduce Aithusa. I am his dragonlord and following the death of Morgana he has come to find me."

"D-d-dragonlord, you. IS THERE ANYTHING ABOUT YOU THAT ISN'T A LIE?" Arthur shouted failing to look after his erratic temper.

"EMRYS" a familiar voice called out behind him. Merlin spun on his heels to see little Freya crying behind him. She ran up and hugged Merlin/Emrys's leg. "Merlin, what did she call you?" Merlin's face turned beetroot red again.

"Emrys is the druid's name for me. And your the Once and Future King."

"SO YOU EVEN LIED ABOUT YOUR NAME" Arthur yelled not even attempting to contain his fury. "I'd left Arthur, I'd gone. Did you call me back just so you could yell at me?" Merlin felt his own anger begin to overwhelm him. Arthur stepped forward but Aithusa sensing his ill intent growled and snarled, baring his fangs at Arthur. This caused the knights to draw their swords in an attempt to subdue Aithusa but this made him feel attacked and he became defensive, snarling and slashing at the knights.

"Aithusa stop." Merlin commanded. He walked over to the dragon and climbed upon him. They flew together towards Cenred's kingdom. Towards Ealdor but that would have to wait there was a little girl who needed help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you every one who read my story, especially HarisaEnaja, Isoheather, The Potter of the Future (nice name), nkshamma, bella cullen the original and sarah maria 98 who followed or favourited (is that a word?). Though a very extremely special thanks to TreeofLife1997 (Harry Potter reference?) and 350 for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: ****I dont own Merlin or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. This would be how the show ended (plus there would be god writing and dialogue!)**

**Outside Camelot**

"What's wrong Freya? Where's Mirabelle? Where's your mummy?" Freya burst into tears again but Merlin could still make out part of what she was saying. "Dey dook 'er – bad men – dweatened me – find Emwys." At that point she became unable to hear amongst her sobbing. "Which way did they go? ll find your mummy just go back to Camelot and stay with Gaius. He'll keep you safe." And to be sure Merlin contacted Gaius telepathically. Freya pointed south of where they stood and Merlin felt powerful magic pulling him in that direction. He followed the path for a bit until the magic deviated and moved into the dense shrubbery. He crept closer as the magic got stronger. "Hello Emrys" said a familiar male voice. He was still so young yet his voice held so much hate and contempt. "I heard you defeated Morgana and been banished from Camelot for you 'gifts'." With that he laughed. "I brought you a present." He gestured for something to be brought forward and one of the big thugs behind him pushed Mirabelle into view.

"Let her go Mordred" He spoke the name out loud and could feel his own hate with every syllable. "No thanks. I think I'll keep her till you do what I want." _Kill Arthur Pendragon. _Merlin shuddered as he remembered the young druid boy calling to him when they'd first met. What had happened to make him become this cruel, sadistic, pathetic excuse for a man? "I will never kill Arthur." Merlin replied.

"Then I'll kill your friend here." He unsheathed a dagger and held it to her throat.

"WAIT—" Merlin shouted. The dagger cut into her throat a little bit and a drop of blood fell to the cold hard ground. Merlin felt his magic at his fingertips. He reached out his hands and the thugs all fell to the ground, he didn't know if they were unconscious or dead and he didn't care. "Stop, Emrys." He pressed the blade harder against her throat. She took a deep, hazardous breath. Merlin held up his hands submissively and didn't fight back when a thug who's woken up put cuffs on Merlin that blocked magic. The man shoved Merlin to the ground and walked away. Mordred let out an evil laugh and turned to leave. Two thugs grabbed Merlin and another dragged Mirabelle to a cell beneath what used to be Morgana's hut. Merlin hadn't noticed how close they were to his old enemy's old abode.

Merlin felt weak as the cuffs drained his power. He struggled against them but he knew it was not use, without his magic he was trapped. Mirabelle seemed to sense this as she let out a sob. "I'm never going to see my little girl again, am I?" She cried out to the darkness. "Don't worry. Freya is safe in Camelot—"

"No. Freya can never be safe in Camelot. She has magic. We all do. We were once druids but our camp was attacked and we were trying to find somewhere we could be safe. It all started when my sister, who Freya is named after, was cursed. She had killed a man in self defence and a crazy witch cursed her for it." She stopped when she looked and saw Merlin was crying. He said nothing but the one word "Freya" over and over again. Mirabelle could see how much this hurt him and she asked, "did you know her? Do you know where she is?"

Merlin responded with a slow solemn nod. "Your sister lies in Avalon". Now that he though about it he could see how much she looked like Freya. They had the same hair and the same eyes, thinking about her brought more tears to his eyes but he remained strong for his Freya and her sister and niece. "She was killed by Arthur, King Arthur" he added as he thought of how much the King seemed to hate him right now. "She had killed people in Camelot and he was doing his best to protect his people. I don't blame him but still I miss her." He wiped his tear soaked face. "She must have loved you very deeply. I know she would have. She cherished loyalty and you Merlin Emrys seem as loyal as they come."

Merlin smiled. He had found new courage and better yet a plan.

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter but I was stumped where to take it for now. **

**I cried while thinking about Freya and couldn't resist bringing her into the story. Stupid plot bunnies *They're every where!***

**If you cried let me know though I doubt it. If I should take Merlin, Freya and Mirabelle to the lake of Avalon let me know in a review! TTFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I know I haven't uploaded in a while but too bad. This chapter is rubbish and I might discontinue this story unless you don't want me too but I will still upload slower.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own Merlin. I do. I'm telling you I do. No really- FINE. So I might not own it as much as I'd like to. *Sly smile***

**Camelot**

"What was I thinking?" Arthur asked his wife. "I thought I was over the anger. I only wanted to talk but when I saw him- I couldn't control myself. I looked at his face and couldn't help thinking about how he had lied to me for years. All he ever said was shrouded in lies." Gwen just sat across from Arthur as he spoke. She herself hadn't seen Merlin since before the battle, the thought of Merlin with magic was still a foreign concept to her. Merlin had always had a good heart and been a selfless friend for Arthur but she had been raised with the thought magic was evil. _But Merlin isn't evil. Is he?_ She hated herself for even considering it. Merlin was her friend and she would stand up for him no matter what. "Arthur. Merlin did lie to you for years but your friendship was real. He stood by your side, he fought for you, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't care for you. And besides think of all the convenient falling branches, opponents dropping their swords before they can strike and people being knocked out when they attack you from behind. When ever you are attacked Merlin is always their saving you."

Arthur had no idea what to think. He knew Merlin was his friend but he had still lied, _and for good reason. The first thing you did when you found out was banish him then you call him back and yell at him again, he have done nothing to show him you are his friend. _Arthur shook his head, he hadn't stopped thinking about it since Merlin had left, again. He had to find Merlin. Himself. But first he had to show him he was sorry and could accept him but how?

**Morgana's lair**

Merlin wriggled the cuffs were draining his magic but they had not stopped Mirabelle. "Can you do magic?" Merlin asked. Mirabelle looked up at him with a tear stained face. "I could but I haven't practised in years. Not since Freya left and our camp was attacked." Merlin sighed, this was his only way out.

"Mirabelle, repeat after me. _Briseadh ar shiúl" _He said in the old tongue. After saying it hundreds of time, hundreds of ways Merlin was finally satisfied and told her to put her hand over the cuffs and repeat the words. She did her best but nothing happened. "Mirabelle, you have to reach inside yourself. Find the magic and let it out, concentrate on it. Feel it as part of you and focus it on releasing me." She closed her and tried to follow his instructions. She felt the tingling throughout her body she hadn't felt in years. She pushed it out and directed it at Merlin.

This resulted in a loud blast and a blinding white light filling every crevasse of the cave. Merlin went flying back without his magic to protect him. But soon after he felt his magic return as it did so he felt the light dissipate and he felt his magic surge free. Though the room was still dark, his magic worked for his eyes letting him see everything. He grabbed Mirabelle's hand and pulled her from the darkness. They ran together until they found themselves in Morgana's main room. The herbs, creatures and plants surrounded them but other than that they were alone. He dashed outside the door with Mirabelle following close behind. As they stopped to take in their surroundings they noticed the group that kidnapped them unmoving on the ground. Unsure if they were dead, Merlin slowly made his way towards them. He reached out and checked the pulse of all the men. It seemed when his magic was released it had killed to men but Mordred's magic saved him. He was no where to be seen.

Merlin was still tired after his sudden burst of magic. He could barely stand let alone lead Mirabelle to Camelot. Merlin cursed under his breath and he felt there was only one thing he could do.

**_"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo" _**He cried out in the language of dragons and swiftly Aithusa shot out of the sky and landed before them. Mirabelle look mortified but Merlin just gestured for her to approached him. "Emrys, that's a dragon. Why is there a dragon?" Merlin simply laughed a little at how her face now matched that of her daughter's when she first saw the dragon. Now that he thought about it she didn't even know her daughter was OK. "Mirabelle. It's all right. Aithusa won't hurt you. And I need to take you to Camelot, to Freya. She is worried sick about you." With the mention of Freya, Mirabelle leapt into action and climbed on top of a dragon. _Aithusa take us to Freya._

Merlin went to swing his leg over the dragon as you would a horse but stopped when Aithusa let out a deep, guteral growl. All the colour drained from Mirabelle's face, she looked as though she might faint. I am not a common farm animal, you may ride me but I will not take that... mortal. Merlin looked back at Mirabelle, she was still pale as a ghost but she seemed less likely to collapse. I am your dragon lord and you will take us - both of us to Camelot. Aithusa turned his head indignantly. Merlin refused to argue with the young dragon. Who knew a dragon could be an uncooperative, whiny teenager. At this point, Aithusa let out a noise that seemed half growl and half stubborn laugh. He ruffled his wings and responded, you healed me, so I will take you - both of you, at this point he mumbled something that would shock Huntih, nearer to Camelot, he finished. Thank you, Aithusa. "Mirabelle. It is safe to ride Aithusa." She still looked uncomfortabelly at Aithusa but she walked up to him. She placed a hand on his scaly hide. After they both clambered aboard Aithusa launched of his hind legs and soared into the sky. Below them, in the distance they could see the lake of Avalon but the Mirabelle she saw an ordinary lake - she had not idea it was the final resting place of her sister.

The sun was setting as they reached Camelot. The last light of day was just peeking over the horizon. Mirabelle was shaking horribly as Aithusa's legs hit the ground. She looked about ready to vomit. It only just occurred to Merlin that people other than dragon lords might not enjoy flying as much as he did. He held her shoulders and guided her down the familiar corridor to Gaius's chambers. "Merlin, my boy. What are you doing here and who is this?" Gaius asked as Merlin stepped through the door. "MUMMY!" exclaimed Freya running up and hugging every part to her mother she could reach.

**If there is anything you want me to write let me know and I will see if I can squeaze it in.**


End file.
